You Guys Should Be Married
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Sam comes home angry, Cat tries to cheer her up, and a little girl asks all the right questions.


**Disclaimer: Sam & Cat does not belong to me, however this very nasty can of orange soda does.**

**A/N: I basically stuck two prompts together for this one. "Sam gets really angry at someone and Cat is the only one who can calm her down," and "Babysitting and a kid asks them if they're dating and tells them they should and whatnot." This may be a little out of character, and sorry about that.**

**You Guys Should Be Married**

Sam was in a pizza shop waiting in line so she could order a couple of pizzas for Cat, a kid they were babysitting, and herself. It was taking a long time, and Sam was getting angry. Mama was hungry. She spent her time waiting texting with Cat, but her phone's battery was getting low, so she had to put her phone away. A few minutes later, she was next in line. She turned her head around when she heard the bell on the door ring to single it had been opened. Three guys dressed in black walked in and went to the front of the line.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sam questioned angrily. The boy who seemed to be the leader of the crew turned around and sneered at her before turning back to the guy behind the counter.

"I'm gonna need you guys to close to everyone else for the rest of the night." He said.

"Whoa buddy who do you think you are?" Sam once again questioned.

"Who am I?" He mocked and shared a knowing glance with his friends. "Name's Will, my dad owns this place."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but I would like to get a pizza." Sam said, trying to control her anger. Will turned to his friends and smirked. He stepped into her bubble and lowered his voice.

"You can get more than pizza if you hang with me tonight." He whispered.

"No thanks," Sam said. "I think I'd rather stab myself in the boobs." She walked around Will and up to the guy behind the counter. "Hi. I'd like one large-"

"Woah did you not hear me?" Will asked. The guy behind the counter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed."

"Are you kidding me? This is bullshit!" Sam exclaimed. She took her phone out of her pocket so she could tell Cat what was going on.

"Aww are you calling your mommy?" Will said. Sam put her phone back and walked right up to him and stuck her finger in his face.

"Say something else, and you'll wish you were never born." She threatened. Will grabbed her hand and held it tightly in front of him. "Get your hand off me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes," Sam said as she flipped him over, sending him flying to the floor. Will sent a glance over to his friends as he was getting up, and they left the building.

"You have about five seconds before I call the cops." He said. Normally, Sam wouldn't have cared whether or not she got arrested, but she knew she couldn't leave Cat all alone. She had told Sam that she didn't like being alone, and that was the only reason Sam retreated out of the building. "You're lucky you're a girl!" Will called out after her. She was walking toward her motorcycle, and she saw Will's buddies walking back inside; she purposefully tripped one of them.

She didn't get too far down the road before she noticed something was wrong. She pulled over on the side of the road and hopped off the bike. She examined it, and noticed that both tires were losing air. Upon further inspection, she realized that both tires had been slashed- she knew immediately who was responsible. _Unbelievable,_ she thought as she threw her arms in the air. _Those assholes slashed my tires._ She pulled her phone out, intending to call Cat for help, but her phone was dead. _You've got to be kidding me,_ she said as she started the long walk back home.

* * *

Sam slammed the door shut to the apartment and stomped into the kitchen. Cat got up from the couch and followed her, leaving the child they were watching, Abby, alone for a moment.

"What's wrong, Sam?" She asked. "Where's the food?"

"What's wrong is that these as-"

"Sam!"

"Meanies at the pizza shop closed it off to everyone, and slashed the tires to my motorcycle so I had to walk home." Sam said angrily. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a stick of butter. She sat it on the counter and stomped off into the bedroom, Cat following close behind.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Cat asked as Sam riffled through her drawers.

"I need to hit something." She answered as she moved past Cat and back into the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, Cat watched as Sam put the butter in the sock and started banging it on the counter. The little girl they were babysitting looked up at the sudden noise and yelped, clearly freaked out by Sam's behavior. Cat looked at Abby and back at Sam, who was still beating up the counter.

"Sam," she calmly said. Sam paid her no attention and continued hitting the counter. She said her name again and again to no avail. Sam was still beating the counter when she felt soft hands on her arm. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Cat for a moment. "Sam," Cat said again.

"They slashed my fu-freaking tires and I had to leave my motorcycle on the side of the road," Sam said with her voice raised. "Someone's probably going to take it." Cat replaced the sock weapon in Sam's hands with her own hands and pulled a little ways away from the counter.

"You're motorcycle will be fine," Cat said. "And I even know someone who can fix the tires for you."

"What about the food?"

"We can make some… even though I don't how." She said, the last part just barely a whisper. She giggled and then poked Sam's cheeks "And stop being such a sour head." Sam tried to stay angry, she really did, but Cat made her feel… things and she couldn't stay mad for long, even if the anger wasn't directed toward her redheaded roommate.

"Alright," Sam smiled.

"I'm gonna go get you my giraffe; it always makes me feel better." Cat said before skipping off to the bedroom. Sam walked over to the couch and plopped down on it next to Abby.

"I, uh, I'm sorry you had to see me get all mad." Sam apologized, though only because she didn't want the kid telling her parents about the little scene she made.

"It's okay," Abby said. Cat came back in and squeezed in next to Sam, handing her the purple giraffe in the process. "Are you guys in love?" Abby asked.

"What?" Sam choked.

"Are you in love with each other?" She repeated. Both Sam and Cat's faces turned a shade of red at the girl's question.

"Why would you think that?" Cat giggled.

"Because," Abby started. "When my daddy gets mad, my mommy is the only one that can calm him down. They say it's because they're in love."

Oh, well uh-"Sam started.

"Are you going to get married?" Abby interrupted. Sam looked at Cat, whose face was about the same color as her hair, then turned back to Abby.

"No, we're not together like that." Sam answered.

"Well I think you guys should be married." Abby said before getting back on the floor to play with her dolls. Sam looked back to Cat, who was still looking at the ground, blushing.

"We do have that whole fun, odd couple dynamic," Sam said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. Cat giggled, and turned to face her.

"We do," She said before jumping on to Sam and giving her a hug. _Not a hugger,_ Sam thought to herself. She didn't say anything out loud though because… well, she actually kind of liked it when Cat hugged her, and Cat was different from other people.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Who knows, I may even extend this a little bit. I do take prompts, and my tumblr is puckelltine if you want to give me a follow. Have an awesome day!  
**


End file.
